Posoning Substances
by bandgirlSS
Summary: Begins when a young college student finds his girlfriend dead. The CSI team is called to uncover the case. Warrick, Nick and Grissom work hard to uncover the unsuspected killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The sun rises in Las Vegas. The college kids in a sorority house roll around on the floor or in their beds, waking up to a day of cleaning up garbage and food from last night's party, and enjoying their hangovers. And in one room the sun shines brightly reflecting off the scattered beer bottles. And in the corner a boy stands with tears steaming down his pale blank. His screams permeate the house as he discovers his beloved girlfriend dead in the closet. He doesn't call the police right away. He waits. He waits till 8 o'clock at night.

**Chapter one**

Gil Grissom sat at his desk deeply submerge in one of his insect encyclopedias. He had just finished the final report of his most recent case and waited for the next one to arise. As supervisor of the graveyard shift at the crime lab head quarters of Las Vegas, Grissom was always preoccupied with a case or an experiment. As he turned the page the phone rang. He picked up the receiver and gave his usual greeting.

" Grisssom."

" Hey Grissom it's Brass." Jim brass, a detective at the Las Vegas police headquarters, was calling from the campus of Las Vegas College. " We've got a teen girl down here found dead at a sorority house by her boyfriend."

" Alright Brass I'll assemble a team and will be there in 10 minutes." Grissom hung up the phone and walked away from his desk. He gave one last look ate his insect encyclopedia and thought maybe another day. He wasn't to upset he loved his job. He strolled down the hall and made his way to the break room where Warrick Brown sat reading a case file and sipping coffee.

" Hey Gris whats up?"

" Brass called teen body found at sorority house over at the college. I want you and Nick on me team for this case. By the way where is Nick?"

" Last I saw he was at his computer. He's been on that thing for 3 hours strait."

" Thanks warrick meet me at the tahoe when your ready."

" Got it."

Grissom walked into one of the many labs where Nick Stokes sat, his head down on his desk. He was snoring lightly. Grissom bent over and leaned towards his ear.

" Nick. Nicky. Nick!" Finally Nick awoke and raised his head.

" Sorry but its time." Nick gave Grissom a puzzled look.

" Time for what?"

" Time to go to school."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warrick drove the SUV in front of the sorority house. Grissom sat in the passenger seat glaring out the window. He was taking mental pictures of the surroundings like, the student recreation center and another smaller sorority house. This was the first case they dealt with at UNLV. Nick, who was finally waking up, read the letters which were mounted above the door.

" Alpha, Fye , Gamma."

" This is our stop." Grissom replied grabbing on to his field kit. Warrick parked the car and the three guys, all with field kit cases in hand, stepped out of the car and made there way to the front entrance. In the living room two polices officers talked to the residents and made sure nothing was disrupted for the CSIs. They followed each other upstairs and down a hallway. Another police officer stood in front of the bedroom. Jim Brass exited the room and shot a nod to the men, and then turned his focus mainly on Grissom.

" Hey Gil, We've got a girl who was found in the closet by her boyfriend. That's all he would say so far. He seems pretty shaken up."

" Thanks Brass." Grissom then motioned for Nick and Warrick to come and join him at his side. Nick sighed and looked at Grissom.

" Well I can understand why he's shaken up. Girlfriend dead would scare a lot of people. But it's like you always say, first one on the scene, first suspect."

" That's right but I also always say not to assume anything. He doesn't have to talk to us yet, the evidence will." And with that the got to work. There field kits were set down on the floor outside the room. Grissom walked near the closet door with latex gloves on his hand.

"Alright Nick give me the dust we need to check the door handle for prints." Grissom dusted the handle and a set of overlapping prints appeared. He placed the adhesive lifting tape over the prints and then handed them to Nick. Then Grissom opened the closet door and an arm flopped out and on the floor which made Warrick and Nick jump a little. The hid this from Grissom trying to still look professional. The body was hunched over with her knees pushed into her chest. Her other arm was over lying over her knee.

Grissom switched on the light in the closet. On the top shelf Grissom found some different text books and notebooks. About eight shirts and two pairs of pants were hanging above the body, the clothes just touching the head of the body.

"Ok Nick start searching around the room and Warrick take pictures of the body."

Warrick took out the camera and snapped a photo of the body and the closet. Then Grissom looked the body over. "I don't see any wounds so cause of death right now is unknown. There is a scar on victims left check about two inches long and a half inch wide. She has once been cut with a long thin blade."

The female was dressed in a blue tank top and black pants. She wore white tennis shoes and her hair was pulled back tightly in a pony tail. Blue sparkling earrings hung off her ears and a matching necklace was around her neck. The girl looked between seventeen and eighteen years old which was too young for a sorority kegger party. She was about 5'6 and between 110 and 120 pounds.

Warrick snapped a couple of more photos. Grissom motioned for one of the officers standing outside the room.

"You can tell the coroner to take the body." The coroners crew lifted the body on to a gurney and wheeled the body into a truck outside where she would be transported the morgue. Grissom went back to the closest to search for anything that may have been under the body. A spot of blood was on the floor right under where the body had sat. Grissom took a swab and placed it in a test tube. He then joined Nick to finish searching the room.


End file.
